Transformers the Alspark 1
by Greenhopper
Summary: young Amanda prophesied to stumble upon the All Spark and she learned that she needs to protect it from the evil Deceptions and restore the planet Cybertron. But she will need help to control it, with the help of her friend, Amelia who is a Cybertronien herself and an Autobot P.S. this is the first story me and my friend have ever written, our writing has SERIOUSLY gotten better.
1. Prologue- Optimus Prime

"Optimus, three Decepticon airships are here!" Ratchet warned. Those ships started firing at us with their energy-power guns.

"Don't let the Decepticons near the Allspark, Autobots!" I called. "Why must she always be right." I muttered running to the control room, so I can direct us safely to another planet. But as I got in there, Jazz, SmokeScreen and Arcee were laying on the floor bloodied and unconscious. And Decepticons were standing around them.

"Give me The Allspark Auto-Idiot," Said Starscream "And Get Outta My Way"

"That is Optimus Prime you Know, You Stupid Seeker" Replied Airachnid.

"So, I Don't Care"

Megatron Walks Into The Room. "Have you babies found the Allspark yet?"

"No, Lord Megatron. But We have found Optimus Prime, Look." Says Starscream

"Lord Megatron We Were waiting for you To Come and Interrogate the Autobots But They Started to Resist." Airachnid Quickly Replied.

"Don't even think about interrogating them!" I said. I pulled out my iron-cannon and shot the Decepticons down. I ran to the wheel, but Megatron stopped me. He pulled out his Dark Energon sword and sliced me. It's a good thing he got me on the face, but I can't see anything with my right eye.

"I'd appreciate it if you leave us alone," Megatron said. Then we heard an alarm. _Uh-oh. _I thought in my head. I noticed a planet in front of our ship that I didn't recognize.

As I try to Run Away To Stabilize The Ship I get shot In the Legs And fell. _Unh, I-can't-move-my-Legs. _I thought to myself. Then Bumblebee Comes Around the Corner.

"Bee…. the… Ship…" I say But We enter into its Atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2 - Amanda

AN: sorry about the short chapters. Please note First story ever writen

ALSO! Why Must writers say we don't own Transformers! ARE PEOPLE THAT DUM! please Tell me if you agree. although Amanda and Sam are My Friends characters. and Greenhopper is mine. and I've worked on her my whole life so If anyone DARE take her... I would Die. (unless it was Hasbro who wanted her cannon.)

4 the record: me and my friends have created Dragonbots. A type of Predacon/normal Cybertronien, they are a little hard to explain but all Dragonbots are twins, One Normal and One dragon.  
ONE MORE NOTE!: All My Fanfics are connected. it does not matter witch order you read them in because we wright them in weird orders, so some things wont make sense yet. If you need Something explained, Review and I will start a Book Just for answering Questions. now finally ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

"Did you hear about the alien ship in our atmosphere?" Amelia said.

"HA! Yeah right! Aliens are not real. It was probably an asteroid or a piece of metal from a satellite." Sam said. I looked up from my book.

"What Happened Last night?" I asked

"Well Amelia here Thinks that An "alien ship" Entered our Atmosphere last night. But Aliens Aren't real"

"Yes, They Are! I saw The Ship out When I was Milking our Cows. It Was Definitely Alien. It Landed in our Back pasture. Come and see tonight."

"Fine." Said Sam "Let's see if your 'aliens' are real"

* * *

We went to Amelia's house and she was telling the truth. We see this huge metal ship with a weird sign on it.

"See? I am telling the truth." Amelia said.

"It could be something else," Sam said. But then we noticed something glowing inside the ship. We all looked at each other.

"What is that?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Let's... get out of here," Amelia said. Sam and Amelia ran back to the house while I stayed behind. I noticed a little opening in the ship. I decided to go through it. Inside was a mess. But everything looks huge. I started walking when I tripped on something. I looked to see and it was a big hand. _Okaaaayyyyyy..._ I thought. When I got up, a bright, blue light came towards me. I took a closer look at it and it was a necklace.

It was beautiful. It had crystal clear beads and a blue diamond in the middle. It was glowing and floating. I reached out and touched it. Then there was this bright flash and I felt this weird pain in my chest.

I cried out. Then I heard large footsteps behind me. I turned to see a huge red and blue robot with blue eyes. I wanted to scream.

"H-e-l-p," it said in a weak voice. Its voice sounded male. He looks hurt. His right eye has a huge scar on it. His leg has a hole. He fell over on all fours. I didn't know what to do. How do I help him? Then I noticed the hand that I tripped on moved. It lifted up and grabbed me.

"EEEEEEK!" I screamed. It grew into an arm and then into another robot. The robot was grey and it had bright, red eyes.

"What is this?" The robot said in a deep, scary voice.

"M-my name is Amanda. I am a human! Please let me go! I-I-I come in peace!" And for some reason, the necklace was around my neck, glowing even brighter than before.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ameliea

I knew the moment I saw the ship crash, My secret would be out in a matter of time, but not now, not yet I just Hope this doesn't end me in the lab.

"Sam Have You seen Amanda?" I said once We Got Back to my house.

"No, I was Just about to say the same thing."

"Let's go and check if she is out there still," I said. We ran outside to check but she wasn't there.

"Are You gonna come inside with me Sam?" I asked

"Are You Insane?! NO, I AM NOT!" He Yelled Back

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Be Quiet! Amanda May be in danger"

"WHAT?!"

"SHHH," Then I realized What I Had Said '_oh GREAT me and my big mouth' _I ask Sam One more time if he Wants to come and Reluctantly (And surprisingly) He said Yes. We enter Inside.

Then We heard a scream

"That's Amanda!" Sam said immediately

"Then let's go. She's in trouble" I replied. So we followed The Direction of the scream.

We turned a corner and then we saw a big, grey robot holding on to Amanda. "Please let me go!" Amanda sobbed. Then I noticed something glowing on her. "Greaaaate she have the allspark." I said. "The what?" Sam said. _Why can't I keep my mouth closed?_ "N-n-nothing," I said trying to lie.

I spotted a yellow 'bot behind me.

"Gr-Greeny? Is...that you?" he seems like he's Struggling To stay awake.

"Bumblebee?" I ask cautiously "Can you help my friend?"

"I... can try," he replied. Bumblebee Got On all fours and silently Crawled over to the gray robot (AKA Megatron) And fired his gun at him. The other 'bot I Identified as Optimus Prime Grabbed Amanda before she Fell on the ground.

"What is going on?" Amanda said.

"Don't worry. I will protect you." Optimus said, Calmly as always, but Sam was, of course, freaking out.

"What is that yellow robot doing here?!" Sam yelled.

"There is no time to explain! Get out of here!" Then I pulled out my handgun out of my bag and shot Megatron in the arm. Optimus got up and limped to the other side with Amanda in his hands.

"Let go of me!" Amanda demanded. Megatron turned around and noticed them. Megatron's arm transformed into a gun and he was about to fire at them until the All Spark started to glow. There was a bright flash. Everybody fell back.

I looked at my hands. I was back to my Original form. The form I was in before I started this horrible mission. I was an Autobot once again. I looked around and saw that Sam And Amanda Were transformers too.


End file.
